Heart Of Family
by StolenCard
Summary: Sebuah Perjalanan Kakak – Beradik Yg Mencari Satu Anggota Keluarga Di Kota Kuoh. Mampukah Kakak – Beradik Itu Menemukan Satu Anggota Keluarga Yg Diceritakan Orang Tuanya? (Bad Summary)


StolenCards, Log In  
Heart Of Family  
.

.

.  
Genre: Family, Supernatural, Romance, Dll (Maybe)  
Summary: Sebuah Perjalanan Kakak – Beradik Yg Mencari Satu Anggota Keluarga Di Kota Kuoh. Mampukah Kakak – Beradik Itu Menemukan Satu Anggota Keluarga Yg Diceritakan Orang Tuanya? (Bad Summary)  
Alert: OOC, Typo in everywhere, abal, alur gk jelas, CrossoverxCharacter.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Naruto-Oniichan! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi, kita harus berangkat sekolah!" Ucap seorang perempuan selutut berambut merah bermata biru keunguan yg menggunakan seragam sekolah yg sedang membangunkan pria bersurai kuning yg masih tidur dikasurnya.  
"Engghh…" Suara lenguhan pria bersurai kuning yg menandakan dirinya terbangun. Si perempuan berambut merah yg melihat orang yg dipanggil Onii-chan nya terbangun langsung berkata seraya menuju keluar kamar "Naruto-Oniichan, cepat mandi lalu turun kebawah."  
"Iya" jawab pria bersurai kuning yg bernama Naruto setengah sadar.

 **SKIP TIME  
Naruto POV  
**Hai, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Umurku 17 tahun, aku tinggal di kota Kuoh bersama Imoutouku, Uzumaki Mea. Ya, dia yg membangunkanku tadi. Jika kalian bertanya ciri – ciri fisikku, mungkin aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit. Aku mempunyai rambut kuning, bermata biru saffire, berkulit coklat tan, dan tinggiku sekitar 160 – 165 cm, dan memiliki tiga garis halus di kedua pipiku. Jika kalian bertanya dimana orang tuaku dimana, sebenarnya mereka sudah lama meniggal karena kecelakaan mobil di kota Konoha di saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Tou-sanku, Namikaze Minato. Memiliki ciri – ciri yg hampir mirip sepertiku, cuman yg membedakanku dengan Tou-sanku hanya aku yg memiliki tiga garis halus dikedua pipiku, sedangkan Tou-san tidak. Kalau Kaa-sanku, Uzumaki Kushina. Memiliki ciri – ciri seperti Mea, Cuma yg membedakan mereka hanya warna matanya saja. Jika Mea berwarna biru keunguan, sedangkan Kaa-sanku berwarna hitam terang. Sebelum mereka meninggal, mereka memberikan pesan terakhir mereka kepadaku di rumah sakit saat ajal mereka menjemput.

 **Flasback  
** _"Tou-san, Kaa-san." Ucapku sesenggukan melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku yg dirawat diruangan ICU. Disampingku ada Imoutouku, Mea yg tidak beda jauh keadaannya denganku. Aku dan Mea kesini saat diberitahu oleh tetangga kami kalau orang tua kami kecelakaan dan dibawa rumah sakit di Konoha. Setelah itu, aku langsung mengendarai motorku bersama Mea. Diperjalanan tidak henti – hentinya aku menangis saat mengetahui orang tuaku kecelakaan. Tidak beda jauh denganku, Mea juga sepertinya menangis dengan bukti baju belakangku yg dibasahi air matanya. Dan saat sampai di rumah sakit, aku langsung turun bersama Mea dan berusaha mencari kamar yg ditempati orang tuaku. Setelah aku mendapat nomor kamar orang tuaku, aku dan Mea langsung kesana. Disaat kami ingin masuk, tiba – tiba keluarlah dokter yg sepertinya habis merawat orang tuaku.  
"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan orang tuaku?" Tanyaku pada dokter dengan nada sesenggukan. Dokter itu yg melihat orang bertanya kepadanya tentang pasien yg baru dirawatnya bertanya kepadaku "Apa kalian keluarga dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina?" aku mengangguk dan berkata "Kami anaknya, dokter. Bagaimana keadaan orang tua kami, dok?"  
"Luka orang tua kalian cukup parah. Sepertinya orang tua kalian mengalami benturan yg keras saat terjadinya kecelakaan." Ucap dokter.  
"Tapi mereka selamatkan? Iya' kan?"  
"Mereka saat ini dalam kondisi lemah. Kami akan melakukan yg terbaik untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Dan mereka saat ini tidak boleh dikunjungi dulu untuk sementara karena kondisi mereka yg masih melemah". Aku dan Mea yg mendengar itu sangat syok saat mendengar keadaan orang tua kami dalam kondisi lemah. Dan keadaannya seperti sekarang, aku dan Mea yg masih menangis sesenggukan dalam diam.  
"Onii-chan, mereka akan baik – baik saja kan? Benar kan?" Tanya Mea lemah. Aku yg melihat Mea dalam kondisi begitu sedih dan berkata "mereka akan baik – baik saja. Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu, jika nanti Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah siuman kita akan kesini lagi, oke?".  
"Baiklah." Ucap lagi Mea dengan lemah. Akupun menuju tempat administrasi untuk memberi nomorku ke rumah sakit ini jika terjadi apa – apa dengan orang tuaku._

 _ **SKIP TIME  
**_ _Saat aku dan Mea sampai dirumah, aku langsung masuk kekamarku sedangkan Mea langsung masuk kekamarnya.  
"Hiks.. Tou-san.. Hiks.. Kaa-san.. kuharap kalian baik – baik saja." Ucapku dengan dua anak sungai yg mengalir deras di kedua pipiku, Tiba – tiba kesadaranku menghilang dengan sendirinya.  
_ _ **SKIP TIME  
**_ _tik..  
tik..  
tik..  
'are? Sepertinya aku tertidur tadi.' Akupun melihat jam yg menunjukan pukul 21.38.  
Kruyuk…  
'aku lapar, aku lupa aku belum makan dari tadi siang' batinku. Akupun keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur, aku langsung memasak air agar bisa menyeduh ramen instanku. "Oh iya, Mea sudah makan belum ya? Sebaiknya aku kamarnya." Ucapku, lalu aku naik lagi ke lantai 2 menuju kamar Mea.  
Tok tok tok  
"Mea, makan dulu. Nanti sakit loh." Ucapku dari luar kamarnya Mea. 'tidak ada jawaban. Apa tidur ya? Sebaiknya aku masuk, aku takut nanti dia sakit kalau dia belum makan.' Batinku khawatir. "Mea, aku masuk ya!"  
Cklek  
Saat aku masuk, ternyata ruangan Mea sangat gelap yg berarti dia tidak menyalahkan lampunya. Saat aku melihat dijendela, aku melihat Mea yg sedang duduk di jendela seraya memandang keluar.  
"Mea, ayo makan dulu. Kau belum makan kan?" Ucapku ke Mea yg menatap keluar dari jendela. Saat Mea bertatap muka denganku aku terkejut bukan main. Disana, Mea yg biasanya biasanya selalu ceria, sekarang yg dihadapanku Mea yg menangis ditemani aliran sungai di kedua pipinya.  
"Mea?"  
"Naruto-Oniichan, orang tua kita akan baik – baik saja kan? Iya kan? Kita akan berkumpul seperti biasa lagi kan?" Tanya Mea dengan nada sesenggukan. Aku yg melihat itu menghampiri Mea dan menarik tangannya dan memeluknya. "Ya, kita akan berkumpul seperti biasa lagi. Mereka akan baik – baik saja." Ucapku lembut. Aku bisa merasakan Mea yg menangis dalam pelukanku dengan bahu yg bergetar. "Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, kau lapar kan? Jangan bersedih terus, aku tidak suka melihat adikku yg selalu ceria menjadi cengeng seperti ini." Ucapku seraya bertatapan muka dengan Mea yg menengadah keatas.  
"Ha'i, aku akan berhenti menangis sekarang." Ucap Mea seraya menghapus air matanya. "Nah gitu dong, kalau begitu ayo kita kebawah." Ucapku seraya menarik Mea ke luar kamarnya lalu menuju ke bawah._

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
** Ya, Fict pertama selesai. Thanks sudah baca, silahkan kasih saran dan reviewnya untuk Author Pemula ini. Sampai Jumpa Lagi. Jaa Ne~

StolenCards, Log Out


End file.
